User blog:Splurdge123/HTF Season 1 Overview (21-27) FINALE S.123
(Episodes 21-27) Hello Everyone! We're finally reaching the end of the first season! Last time I reviewed: Boo Do You Think You Are?, Mime and Mime Again, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Tongue Twister Trouble, and Meat Me for Lunch. And if you didn't know I rank the episodes either being an awful, bad, mediocre, average, decent, good, great, or an amazing episode. --- 21. Sweet Ride Time for Nutty's 3rd major role this season! After watching the previous two episodes starring Nutty (Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Nuttin' but the Tooth), I have to say that this one wasn't as great as the other episodes. While Nutty and Cuddles' death were creative the entire plot felt kinda bland and that it was just slapped on in the last minute. (Average) --- 22. It's a Snap Unlike Splendid's lackluster debut episode, this episode was actually great. The deaths that Splendid caused were both funny and unpredictable (especially Lumpy's) and didn't feel to rushed unlike Giggles death in Helping Helps. They should've made this episode Splendid's debut episode. The only flaw this episode has is that the plot felt a bit to random-ish. (Great) --- 23. Off the Hook Eye see what they did with episode. I loved how throughout the entire episode Russell gets more and more injured by everything in the sea culminating to him getting blown up by a naval mine. The only thing I felt that this episode didn't do write was Lumpy not dying in anyway, it would've been funny to see Lumpy also get affected by the naval mine in the end. (Good) --- 24. Spare Me Please spare me from watching this episode. Time for another episode to star Sniffles and the Mole, but unlike the Mole's last episode this one was just horrible to me. Sniffles' death was incredibly predictable and the plot itself could've been better. The only thing I liked about this episode was Handy's injury in the end but nothing else in this episode can be considered "good". (Awful) --- 25. Snow What? That's What! It's an easy bet that everyone will be 'sleighed' in this episode. This episode definitely was an improvement over the last episode, the death's were a bit predictable but bloody/hilarious nonetheless (Giggles' death was obviously the best). Though the episode's length felt too short and felt like it could've continued a lot longer. (Great) --- 26. This Is Your knife No knife will be spared this episode. Similarly to Splendid, Flippy's debut episode didn't feel that great or memorable, but that changes with this episode. Watching Flippy strangle Giggles using Cuddles guts has to be the most fucked up thing he's ever done as well as making sure that Flaky suffers a slow and painful death. Again, Similarly to Splendid, this episode should've been his debut episode. (Great) 27. Happy Trails We've finally reached the season finale! And it involved piss jokes! This is the BEST episode this season if you ask me. Every single death was either unique or funny or a combination of both. Petunia pissing herself on the bus floor was fucking hilarious and her death with being impaled by the gear lever while Lumpy was pushing was the best in the episode. This is how you end a season! Oh yeah and there's apparently a second part to this in the next season. (Amazing) --- And now for some statistics: Awful - 2 Bad - 1 Mediocre - 2 Average - 3 Decent - 2 Good - 5 Great - 10 Amazing - 2 --- Well now that we finally reached the end of the season it's time to review the entire second season! --- Previous Review: Episodes 16-20 Next Review: Season Two (1-5) Category:Blog posts